1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an anti-collision method for vehicle, and more particularly to an adaptive anti-collision method providing timely alert information by predicting driver's condition and fine-tuning vehicle parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicles have been equipped with various driving safety assistance apparatuses, such as FCWS (Forward Collision Warning System) or AEB (Autonomous Emergency Braking), to avoid drivers to be at the risk of collision upon driving. Those driving safety assistance apparatuses primarily utilize a radar detector mounted on a front end of a present vehicle to detect a distance between a vehicle or an obstacle in the front and the present vehicle with radar wave. If the distance between the present vehicle and the vehicle in the front is lower than a preset distance, those driving safety assistance apparatuses activate a braking system of the present vehicle to stop the present vehicle and issue an alert, thereby avoiding rear-end collision or other type of collision.
With reference to FIG. 12, an anti-collision algorithm performed by a conventional anti-collision system determines if a vehicle or an obstacle in the front is too close to a present vehicle (101), if positive, sends forth a sound or an alert light to remind the driver of the vehicle in the front being too close (102), further determines if the vehicle in the front is getting closer to the present vehicle (103), if positive, pre-charges a braking device of the present vehicle, determines if the driver has taken any action, such as pressing brake pedal, to avoid vehicle collision (105), and if negative, forcibly decelerate the present vehicle to keep a safe distance for prevention of vehicle collision (106). However, the drawback of the foregoing FCWS, AEB or anti-collision systems is the use of a pre-determined value for the safe distance between vehicles because the safe distance of the present vehicle varies with vehicle-driving speeds (for example, the safe distance should be increased upon driving at a high speed), drivers' ways of determining the safe distance between vehicles (longer distance for drivers with higher safety concern and shorter distance for drivers having vehicle-following and abruptly barking habits), road conditions, performance of braking systems, or ground adherence of tires. The foregoing anti-collision systems do not meet drivers' driving habits for failing to brake the vehicles at the right time or earlier because of the fixed and pre-determined safety distance.